1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of refractory lined containers intended to receive molten metals of high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to provide a container for a molten metal with a deformable refractory lining, there have been proposed a method for lining said container with an indefinite refractory material and a method for repairing only a part thereof which has been ruined by a molten metal at a high temperature.
The term "container" as used herein defines a container for a molten metal or a container to receive and transport molten metal at high temperatures such as molten steel, etc. for the purpose of treating or reacting said metal. Examples of such a container includes ladles, runners, tundishes, vacuum degassing containers and other high temperature treating furnaces or containers and the like.
The term "an indefinite refractory material" as used herein defines a refractory material in a powdery, pasty, slurry or like refractory material form which is deformable when applied, as contrasted to a solid brick or the like having a definite shape.
As the former method, a stamping or ramming process and a sand-slinger process are known. As the latter method, a spraying or gunning process is known. In the stamping or ramming process, however, there is a disadvantage that, when an air rammer is used to ram the bottom lining and also to ram up the side lining layer by layer between the side wall of the container and that of the core, the lining thus produced has different densities at different places, especially in forming the bottom lining and that it takes a considerable time to complete the lining. In the sand slinger process, which is intended to project the indefinite refractory material at high speed so as to replace the old lining thereby, there is also a disadvantage in that the lining thus produced has different densities at different places, and that said densities are comparatively low.
In the spraying process, a certain degree of effectiveness can be expected in the case of filling a partially ruined void. However, there is still a disadvantage that in case of spraying the material in the overall side wall substantially uniformly, there is a limit in the thickness of the lining because it has a comparatively higher water content and that the lining thus produced has low density.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages incidental to the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for lining a container for a molten metal, said lining being effected under the same conditions whether it is to be an entire replacement of a lining or a partial repair of a lining.